


Demons in the mirror

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Abandoned Town, Academy, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Demon Dave, Demonstuck, Jadekat - Freeform, Kidnapping, Mind Rape, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Ouija, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleepy Sex, Teenagers, Wet Dream, Work In Progress, davejohn - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, dirkjake - Freeform, incubus dirk, rosemary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first its just a story, then it became a goal for a game... now its a nightmare. Demons. Creatures from the netherworld. Said to be cruel, tricksters and will tempt you to sell your soul.... Well, it seems to be true. </p><p> </p><p>Multiples pairings (mainly Dirk/Jake)<br/>(WILL CONTAIN A LOT OF SMUT IN THE FUTURE CHAPTERS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving in

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic... this may take 10+ chapters

"Jake, are you listening to me?" Jane asked from the passenger seat, looking at the green-eyed adventurer. Its been two weeks since they decided to leave their place and join the Lalondes who are on the next town. "I was saying that the place is getting creepier", she said. She looked behind to find Jade sleeping on her brother's shoulder. It was normal of her because of narcolepsy. "Well, this is the path that Roxy sent us. At least we get a good road trip before settling in to the Lalondes", he answered. 

His eyes were focused on the road, they were tired but he has no intentions of resting yet. They must reach the town before dusk. The reason behind moving is not just about school but also about their lust to hunt lost souls. It was normal for them. He blinked back the fatigue and took a deep sigh only to hit a big rock on the road. Alarmed, Jane placed her arms to her chest and even Jade was woken up. "What was that?" the long haired girl asked as she looked at John for answers. Another sigh and Jake plants his head on the steering wheel. 

"Just a rock", he answered. Jane rolled her eyes that him. "Okay, maybe we should rest a little before starting to drive". With that Jake removed his seat belt and going out to take a breather. They are now resting and eating but the adventurer already lost his appetite. He looked around and his eyes was greeted by a forest. It looks uncharted and dangerous. Seeing a forest like this is not unusual due to the fact that both him and Jade lived in a lone island before they moved in to John and Jane's home. 

He turned back to their car but it was stopped by John saying that he'll drive. John, he won't take no as and answer so he just let him and he sat at the backseat. Little did he know that a certain pair of tangerine eyes were looking at him.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It looks safe or was it?

"Cheers guy", The older Lalonde said as she raised her glass. The ride went for 5 hours and upon reaching the Lalonde house, they were forced to eat without resting first. "Oh, Roxy this is really big for us", Jane said as she looked at the table. Rich foods were laid for them and wines are around. "No, no, nothing is too big besides this is the first time that we saw each other again after years". Then Jake chuckled, "Roxy, you're talking as if we were already in our mid-lives. We are still teenagers".

His words earned laughs from the younger ones on the table. "Well, I felt like the mom in the house so yeah let's just do this", Roxy said sipping her wine thoughtfully. "The school will start next week, we're so glad that you guys made it on time",chimed in the younger Lalonde. 

"That's right transferring here after the semester started is much difficult than the other school since they will give you a lot of tests and fees". Jake removed his glasses and he used his shirt to wipe it. "Well, why did you guys chose this place?" He asked. He lift his hand and he put his glasses back to its place. "You see Jake, this house is kinda like given to us and the first house where we are in is too small for living. Not that we want a bigger house but we have a lot of things".

"No Roxy, we understand it. You don't know what happened in our house before". John shot a look to Jane wishing that she's not going to say it. "What happened?" The younger blonde said as she nibbled with her meatballs. "Well, me and Janey tried to kill a cockroach once but due to the lackness of space when Jane bended over, John slipped his footing from the stairs and went crashing to Jane. He looks like a bull and Jane is the toreador". 

"Well we have the same story", Rose said. "Roxy was drunk again and tried to find her room but she can't find it and 3 in the morning she yelled 'Where's that room when you needed it?' In the morning I found her sleeping at the top of the washing machine". 

Roxy looked at her before finishing her plate. The dinner went normal, side chats here and there plus constant joking and poking. Jane helped the Lalondes with the dishes and the three other raven-heads went to their new rooms. Jade was the first one who hit the hay shouting a good night to the others. Meanwhile, John helped arranging Jane's things and as he came back to their room (his and Jake's room) he felt something odd. He closed his eyes and as he opened it again, the scenery changed. The lively house is now an abandoned mansion but he could see two men standing before him. 

They were speaking in language that seemed never exist, it was in English but John hardly understand it. The two men looked like brothers, or at least they are. They're both hooded and the hood covers their eyes. He wondered if two could see their paths specially now that its dark. Both of the men where expressionless, he couldn't see their eyes but it was their expression is easy to see. From that, he heard a gunshot and he was now standing in the dark hallway. Outside he could see the houses burning but that's not the thing that caught his attention. It was The long haired woman standing on the middle of the fire. A smile graced upon her lips and malice upon her eyes. She was motionless but she looked grateful that everything is getting licked by flames. 

On her side were two young girls, they are holding hand and looked like a copy of the older woman but their expression were different: innocence. They were also motionless like a statue, no blood, no soul, no heart. Soon after the youngest looking girl began looking for something and she looked at him. Direct to the eyes like a bullet and with that John woke up to the reality and he found himself standing in front of their room. 

"What's wrong?" Jake asked. His guns were lined up to the table and oil on the other side. "I saw something", he said. As he removed his shoe and placed it to the side of his bed, he noticed something under the bed. It was a rectangular framed picture. It was half burned, he couldn't see their faces but when he looked at the back of it, there's a name written: Dave Strider, December 3rd


	3. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finally set footing to the school. It looks like a normal, gothic building but was it normal at all?

_"I give you one last chance to help us English", a male voice asked. It was said in a bold, dominating and it sounds like it is full of authority. Jake finally came to his senses and he found himself lying, face down on the floor. "Who are you?" he shouted across the room where John, Jane and Jade were tied on the walls. The cross necklace that he is wearing is now starting to grow heavy. "You already know me", the voice said again. A tall man casually stride into the room. He is tall and wearing black but Jake cannot see his face. "Jake, help us or your friends will take account". Jake's attention went to the three others. John was floating but his body is turning to air, Jade is wearing black, eyes staring with malice and fangs out and Jane, Jane is looking at him with eyes red, no other emotion but hate can be seen on her eyes. The two females began to walk towards him. Jake tried to speak to them but no voice came out of his mouth and he cannot move either. John tried to reach for him but he disappeared to thin air in seconds. Two girls in front of him, all is silent and seemingly waiting for the right time to move. He felt like a helpless gladiator in an arena, waiting for death to come and save him for something more grim. The air inside was so heavy and he could feel someone with great energy standing or more or less floating above him. More faces appeared on the dark room, a dead Rose, a grieving Roxy and a lot more. They look as if they hate him. Cannot endure the stares he closed his eyes and Jane spoke, " Obey". _

 

Jake abruptly woke up, drenched with sweat and his heart is beating fast. He looked around him to himself back to their room. He was still sitting down and his guns are still on the table. 'How did I fell asleep while cleaning my guns?' he asked. His phone later on alarmed, waking John who's sleeping on the top bunk. "You're awake already?" he asked, disappointment on his tone. 'He must be planning to prank me' Jake thought to himself. "Yes and i'm cooking so wake the others up", Jake said. He stood up and collected his guns. His feet padded to the empty hallways, making sure that he'll wake Jade up.

TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE KNIGHT OF BLOOD 

The group finally set footing to the school grounds. Jade was unsure, John never seemed to mind, Jane had another thing inside her head and Jake is looking at the sea of faces in the crowd. The school looks normal, minus the fact that it looks more like a Gothic castle than a normal school. John and Jade bid goodbye and they began looking for their respective classes while two of them, Jake and Jane are left. Soon after a blue eyed, black-haired female came to their sight. "Hello, My name is Aranea Serket. The Headmistress told me to take the two of you to the office", she said politely. Aranea did most of the talking to the two but her attention is more on Jake. She seemed to be interested to him. Of course, who won't fall in love with a handsome green-eyed adventurer? Even his cousin Jane once fell in love with him. As they reached the office's door, a frightening air touched Jane's skin. She began looking back and forth, finding something that cannot be seen. Aranes seemed to notice it but she doesn't seem to care. She knocked three times and a female's voice rang. "State your name and business"

"Aranea Serket. I'm here with the new students", Aranea said. Her eyes shown a little fear but then the door opened and the two entered the room, Aranea following behind them. A black haired female looked from her paperworks, "Aranea, you may go", she said. Aranea nodded at her before stepping out, closing the door behind her. As Aranea left, the headmistress closed the folder of paperworks and greeted them with a smile. "Hello, my name is Candace Peixis*. Welcome to Skaia High"

This is a timeskip brought to yo- HELLO WORTHLESS HUMANS THIS IS YOUR GOD SPEAKING

The Harley-Egbert twins made their way to their room bumping to people here and there and muttering a small sorry. As they entered the class, a familiar blue eyed female and a red eyed male was seen. It was Vriska and Karkat, their classmates since elementary. John warmed up immediately and he walked towards the blue eyed female to hug her (in which she accepted). The red male clocked his tongue at the sight. "ITS NOT EVEN AFTERNOON YET AND ITS ALREADY FULL OF ANTS IN HERE", he said out loud catching the attention of other people who just shrug it off. "Pfft. You're just jealous that you don't have a hug. Come here let me hug you", John said extending his arms to Karkat who immediately began slapping it away. "YOU IDIOT, I DONT WANT YOUR VIRUS". At that time, more and more people entered the room. A girl with long hair, a guy with 3d glasses, another one with scarf, one who looked stone, a blind girl, a cat looking girl, a buff male, another girl who stand out with beauty and Rose who's holding hand with a green eyed female. The class looks normal at all but it seems like something is missing.

*Candace Peixis is a fan name for The Condescension


	4. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already forgot about this story

  
  


The class hours passed like blur. It was tiring until the school bell rang and students went running out the moment the first bell was heard*. John stood behind his sister who stands in front of her locker, looking for the right combinations. She was fiddling for thirty minutes until a hand stopped her and opened it for her. It was a blond guy in red shirt and dark pair of aviator covering his eyes. "You're turning it on the wrong way", he said and he walked away like nothing before Jade could say thanks.

"Who's that?" Jade asked but John just shrugged at her. "Upperclassman maybe", he muttered sighing for a bit before continuing their walk. "First day isn't bad, I wonder how's Jane and Jake". His blue eyes wandered as they walk, having a clear view of everything and everyone on the school. Everything acts like normal but something was off. The stoned man Gamzee was together with a guy with a wheeled-chair, Cat girl was bothering buff man and Terezi is talking to Karkat who's loudly cursing at everything. 

"Jade do you think that something is a little off?" he asked while his eyes were trained to the school grounds. Jade 'hmmed' at him but she never uttered a single word. "You think you should look after it? It will be fun" Again he was answered by a 'hmmed'. Annoyed, John rolled her eyes in a girly manner. "Jade are you even listening to me?" he asked out loud but loud enough only for the two of them to hear. No one answered. John who is pissed off now, turned around and about to say another word just to find her sister sitting down behind him, leaning to the wall and eyes closed.

He sighed in defeat. "I cannot imagine you without your narcoleptic tendencies". He leaned to the opposite wall and watched her sister sleep for a while, he knew that she'll wake up sooner or later. His blue eyes wandered to her peaceful face. It took 13 years for him to know that he had a sister and they are actual twins. 

It was one thing that his father kept as a secret in his whole 13 years of existence. The only thing he knew on those days is that on his 13th birthday, he'll be having a surprise and Jane having a cousin living on a different island. Later on, when his 13th birthday came his house was on fire. Everything is on flames and reducing to ashes. His father died and the only person that he can lean to is Jane. 

They went from orphanage to orphanage until Jane landed to a job as a baker under the Lalondes' Restaurant where they met Rose and Roxy. Later on, Jane stopped working after they inherit the money that his father left for them. On the same time, a black haired, green-eyed male came to their door together with an identical female. They introduced themselves as Jade Harley and Jake English. 

Jane knowing their relations, was overjoyed the moment she saw her cousin again. As they hug, John and Jade stand their facing each other awkwardly until Jade spoke. "Hi, I'm Jade". He could remember that time when he heard her name, tears escaped his eyes and she launched to her, pulling her into a warm hug. Later on, the islanders was introduced to the Lalondes and moved in with them. 

John could only smile stupidly as he remember everything that happened on those days. It was the happiest moments of his life. He pinched himself back to reality and found his self back to the school grounds. There are only few students left who is either cleaning, doing their research or goofing around. John looked down on his wristwatch, it was already 5pm. He looked back at his sister and in the corner of his eyes he saw someone watching them. 

He turned around and saw nothing. His eyed went back to her sister and saw the same boy from earlier. He was standing around 10 feet away from them. Motionless and no expression at all, he looked as if he was one of those statue looking people he saw from his vision few nights earlier. The boy raised his hands and he opened his hand in front of him, as if asking him to come with him. 

John was about to stand up, unaware of footsteps and noise behind behind him. His eyes were trained to the blond male, he seemed a little hypnotized. A hand landed on John's shoulder that made him shriek a few octaves higher and snap back to reality. His shriek even made his sister wake up and fall from her chair. He fixed his glasses and turned around to find few people on his class standing behind him. It was Aradia, Sollux and ten others. 

"You scream like a fucking girl Egbert", Karkat said his normal sassy-ness lacing his tone. "You do't have to scare me like that!" John said, straightening himself and helping Jade up. "Actually, we've been calling your name for a few times now but you don't seem to hear us", the green-eyed girl from earlier Kanaya said. 

"Well you see there's a-" he turned around and pointed to blond guy from earlier but he's not there anymore. "There's a what?" a Scottish accent cuts in and began looking at what John was pointing at. "You know John, you're just hungry", Kanaya said again. "Maybe you two should come back home now". 

Jade looked at her flustered brother and nodded at him. She went down and smiled to her new friends. They followed the group to the gates and they are about to bid goodbyes but then again Eridan cuts in. "Before we should say that this day is over, I would like to invite you all to my house for the annual games. It will be tonight if you guys don't mind", he said politely as he look to his friends. They all nodded at them as Kanaya told them what to bring. 

After her long ramblings, everyone went on different directions, leaving John there and his sister. At the corner of his eye, he could still she the blond boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn't want a Scottish Eridan?


	5. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a game turns to a nightmare.....

I got 19 kudos!!! I love kudos... i want more

_"I'm the master of my faith, I'm the Captain of my soul"._

Those are the words etched on the stone table that lies in front of the Amporas' home. Rose smiled at it, knowing who wrote and from what poem it was. The ride through the Amporas' home is relatively silent minus the rants and cussing of Karkat who sat between Gamzee and Sollux through the whole ride. Tonight is the night of the actual game. A game by means of ghost hunting, searching and of course, exorcism. They've been doing this for 6 years now and its just one of the thing that they inherited from their ancestors.

John told the three others (Jake, Roxy and Jane) that he'll call if something goes wrong. Jake and others were already on the next block without the younger ones noticing. Amporas' home is closer to the sea and farther from the town and its hard to go in there reasons why they followed them 5 minutes after they depart. 

The group walked silently inside the large yard of the Amporas, water being the most prominent element and violet being the dominant color. The pathway lies between two pools and the wind howls silently as their footsteps made soft thuds on the dusty concrete. Rich silk draperies covers the windows and overgrown ivy climbs through the old Victorian home. At the end of the pathway, a statue of angel stands, looking up to the sky. Its white color is fading making it look like a statue on an abandoned church where there's no hope, no light and no way out. 

As they reach for the door, it opened and an order Ampora stand in front with a cigarette between his lips. "Evening Cronus", Kanaya greeted as her friends remained silent. Cronus Ampora is known around the town, not for being a player or such but for being one of the best exorcists and curer. Of course, its a hereditary title. The Amporas, one of the well known families around is famous for their father, The Orphaner Dualscar. He was one of the first inhabitants of the place together with Kanaya and the other families but one night, all of them disappeared leaving the younger ones to fend for themselves. 

A stupid smirk adorn his visage as he peaked outside and saw the group. He blow out a big blow of smoke and looked at them."Good to see you Maryam, come in. My brother is waiting for all of you", he said and he opened both doors for them. His words were small but pride and power laced with every syllables. Faint smell of firewood and seafood greeted their noses as they stepped inside the Amporas' home. It was bigger on the inside, a lot more gothic and a lot more powerful. 

There they found Eridan sitting on the carpet with a book on his hand. As footsteps reached his ears, he closed the book and looked up, pushing his glasses between his nose. "I've been expecting all of you"


End file.
